


An Unexpected Guest

by Kentrakshi (Sartorially)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chapters are being Redone, Corruption of character and shit, Multi, Slurs, Tricksters, lots of Tricksters doing the diddly, sort of becomes dubcon, there is noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Kentrakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WORK IS BEING REWRITTEN. DON'T EVEN PEEK, MAN. EYE BLEEDING AIN'T MY KINK.</p><p>The whispers in his mind were lying, he knew that. He knew that the giggling and the sugar rushing through his veins with every kiss was nothing more than a falsehood.</p><p>But God, that didn't prevent it from feeling so damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming In

**Author's Note:**

> Second time's the charm. Definitely want to thank everyone who liked the previous batch, because I think you'll like this one even more.
> 
> (None of the new chapters are up yet, thank you for your patience!)
> 
> I'd also like to state that GODDAMN I love Tricksters because it's like. Artistic license to completely destroy a character. HELL YEAH.

The first thought in Dirk's head when all this went down was quite simple. To be completely honest and blunt, when he turned and saw the floating forms of three candy-coated freaks-of-nature, the word in his vibrantly working mind was _fuck_.

He had been quick. He'd been able to duck and dodge and escape. Now, however, he was locked in his fucking apartment. His bedroom was the last stronghold, a barrier between the loud giggling of his friends. The question arose, though. Were they even his friends any longer? Smiling so wide that their faces might break, their eyes swirling and bright and so _not fucking right_. Dirk may not understand why the hell they were surrounding his apartment, why they looked like that, seemed wrong, made his skin fucking crawl.

All he knew was that it was only a matter of time before they found a way inside.

His friends-turned-neon-freaks were in the hallway. He couldn't tell what they were meaning to do. But, by the sound of their screams and those fucking horribly twisted giggles, it couldn't be something that he wanted a part of. He kept seeing their eyes. Bright, alive, and yet so dead. Something was horribly wrong. So sickeningly wrong that it reached into his stomach and ripped out the bottom so all his dread could flood out into his toes. It just fucking figured that he'd left his katana up on the roof. There was no escape. Out the door and down the hall, where laughing candy-bedazzled shadows of his friends lurked? Or out the window and plunging to his death, if the deadly fumes didn't get to him first? There was one truth to all this.

Dirk Strider was utterly and royally fucked.

He could hear them again. They were hovering outside his door, he could tell, or hanging out in his living room to touch and turn things to candy-crazy-versions of themselves for laughs like some kind of twisted tripart Midas. Asking him why he didn't want to be happy. Asking him to come out and play because he was thinking too much. Oh, he needed to lighten up, lighten up, come out and have fun! But Dirk knew. This wasn't happiness. This was something wrong and so utterly vicious in nature that he couldn't bring himself to even begin puzzling it out. So, here he sat, waiting for the inevitable. Either they forced in from the window, or they bashed down the door.

With nothing to use as a weapon - not even one of those shitty Santa hats - Dirk pressed into one corner of his room and watched the door with bated breath.

More like anxious breath.

...More like _sweet Lord this is the end for me_ breath.

And, _then_.

There was a new sound now. Their laughter was still present, but something was drowning it out. Deeper, louder, sounding out over his friends' complaints about how _Dirk is just so mean_! It was followed up by the thump, thump, thumping of heavy steps down the hall, the thump, thump, thump of approach. Closer, the deep laughter got. Closer and closer and closer, here it comes. God, it was fucking terrifying, because Dirk no _fucking_ idea who it was or what they might do.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. There's a bang.

Bang! _Bang! **Bang!**_

There's a dent in the door, another, another, another.

Bang, _bang_ , _bang_.

"Let me in, Dirky!"

Thump- _THUMP_! The door trembled and shook, and it was obviously there was someone on the other side, hammering on the wood with that terrifying laughter. Bang, bang, BANG! There's yet another dent in the door - the shape of a large foot, maybe. It's buckling and caving in. There's nothing to protect Dirk now. This was it. This was the end. He pushed himself to his feet, trembling almost violently. He wasn't going down on the floor. He was going down fighting.

"Let me in, _let me in_ , **_let me in_**!"

Who the fuck was it? The answer was given when the door finally crumpled, and the huge man in shockingly bright orange and violet. From the intensely purple shades to the bottoms of his checkered jeans. The polo shirt, striped in yellow and purple, along with the Reese's cup adhered to the toxicly orange hat that seemed to be leaking crumbs everywhere. Sweet Lord, that lopsided grin seemed to stretch all the way up to his left ear, and then all the way around his head.

"I'm _INSIDE_ , Dirky!"

...

...Oh, God help him now.


	2. Seeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, no. No, don't. Don't touch me like that. I don't want your 'happiness'! I don't want it!"
> 
> But he didn't listen, and Dirk didn't escape.

_Shit, there's more of them._

Dirk shifted into a defensive position automatically, fists coming up to shield his slim jaw, elbows tucked in expertly. He bounced just a little on the balls of his feet. He was ready. He could take it. He was strong enough to manage a fight. ( _No, you can't,_ his mind pointed out unhelpfully. _Did you see what he did to the fucking door?_ Well, yeah, brain, I think I fucking saw it.) But now was not the time to yell at himself mentally. He glanced to the window again. Out there, a few moments of freedom. Moments before he slammed into the ground, or suffocated on unbreathable air.

Fucking _damn it_.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, fingernails biting into his gloved palms. He'd been expecting Jake. Roxy, maybe? Jane, if the other two had gotten bored of bothering him. Not whoever this tall stranger was, with his blindingly neon shirt (shades _just like_ Dirk's?) and his hat. "Get the _hell_ out, I'm not fucking afraid to fight you! You can't _fucking make_ me change." But he knew.

Dirk knew that the man could make him change. They both knew it, probably. There was no way that his friends had just managed to go candy-crazy all at once. It was a contagious thing, which meant that he may already be doomed. But fuck, he didn't know. He was fucked. He was so fucking _fucked_. How much contact was required to begin the change? He didn't know, _didn't fucking care_ , because he didn't want it. He didn't want this insanity! His face blanched under his wide-spread freckles, shoulder blades pressing against the corner that was his final refuge while he stared at the man looming among the shattered remains of the teen's door. Even if he could've mustered the strength to run, he would only manage to skid into the dangerous embrace of his friends.

" _Who are you_?" he demanded once more, fingers scrabbling against the wall weakly.

Heavy steps bring him closer, _closer_ , closer, with orange-and-purple gloves adorning his hands while he reached out. He was grasping at the air, the grin so insanely wrong. When Dirk threw a punch, the man caught it with ease, long fingers curling around the blonde's much-smaller-in-comparison fist. A grip on both wrists, a hot shackle of flesh with all the strength in the world. Even if Dirk hadn't been scared fucking shitless, there would have been no way for him to escape that grip, that immensely powerful hold. The man leaned in, further and further and _further_ , eyes obscured but gaze hotter than fire nonetheless.

His query seems far too loud, given their closeness, "Don't you know me???"

HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA!!!

The hand not occupied with holding the backs of Dirk's hand rather forcefully against the wall (this guy was a fucking _tank_ ) moved to grip his jaw tightly. There's a creak deep within Dirk's bones, dragging him in for a kiss of bruising kiss. A smirk, a smile that stretched further than the one preceding it ( _but how?!_ ) and laughing once more.

"I'm _big_ , you're _small_."

HEE HEE!!!

"You're me, I'm you, and we're _each other_!"

HAA HAA HOO HOO!!!

"Soon you're gonna be so fuckin' _happy_! Happy _just like_ everyone else!"

Dirk thrashed under the grip of the bigger man, fighting with everything he had to try and free himself, but there wasn't much he could do against that almost (more like down right) _unnatural_ strength. He could see bright, manic eyes under the (fogged with hot breath) shades, eyes that were his exact shade of orange and he didn't want to think about what that _meant_. Was this _him_ from the future, come back to make sure he changed? It didn't make any sense.

None of it made fucking sense. This game, their mission, and least of all this nutsy Hell that was something out of his childhood nightmares.

The larger man pulled him into that kiss, and he found himself loathing the portion that sparked with sugary sweetness. Distant, dulled, not quite real. But it _spread_. It crawled and gripped and ripped and tripped through his veins like a (sugar) high. No. No, _no_ , _no_ , _no_ , he wasn't going to _fucking_ give in!

"It's not happiness!" Dirk argued, thrashing a little, trying to get his trembling legs into the field of action, "It's fucked up! It's twisted, wrong, sickening. I'd rather fucking die. You _can't_ make me change! I don't want it! I won't let you!" His feet finally shifted, toes swiping at the air uselessly. Eyes averting from the man that he refused to acknowledge his likeness to, he could hear the distinct laughter, deep in the base of his skull. The air was starting to smell odd, but no. No, no, no, _no_ , fight! Fight, Dirk. You're a _goddamn Strider_. They can't tear you down. You are a _fucking pillar_ , impervious and great. "Put me _down_ , you psychopath!"

But the man didn't listen.

The man didn't care.

The man only smiled, and whispered.

" _Nope_ , no, _nuh-uh_. Not gonna, not gonna, not gonna."

Lower still he whispered, threatening and deep; and, a part of him had to admit, sexy as all hell.

"You're gonna be so happy, Dirky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bloops unhelpfully*
> 
> More to come. Hm.
> 
> (I like Bro being strong enough to slice meteors in half. That is canon, and I think that's amazing.)
> 
> (It also means that he can do crazy shit like rip off clothing.)
> 
> #spoilers for what is coming


	3. Leaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had he said meanie?
> 
> He'd normally say jackass. Asshole, fuckwad, dipshit.
> 
> Why had he-

The hand at Dirk's wrists is so strong, and seeming to radiate all kinds of heat. It seeped into his fingers, spread down his arms and had him wanting just a little more contact because he was so fucking used to being cold, and now. Now someone was here, warm and _willing_ to touch him. It was just. It was perfect, and he found he really enjoyed it. It was perfect, perfect, perfect.

Except it wasn't.

What was he _thinking_?

One of those threatening hands was sliding up beneath Dirk's tank top, blunt nails dragging over his flesh ever so slowly. The younger of the two males was trapped. He had no where to go. No escape plan. No where to flee to. And the man didn't dare stop, didn't have any plans to stop. His rough thumb slid over one of Dirk's nipples, and he hissed at himself, furious at the little spark of arousal.

Lips are pressing against his, harsh and demanding, coaxing him to open his mouth up. Dirk, of course, brought his teeth down with a vengeance, watching the brightly colored man pull back. Blood trickled down his chin, deep laughter huffing out between wet lips as he lapped at his wound. Once his tongue swiped over it, it was gone, and one large knee was forcing itself between Dirk's legs. There's not a pause, not a moment of consideration for what Dirk may want. It's all force, all pushing to give him more, to force the sweetness to devour him. The laughter began again, echoing out of that massive chest and just tearing down Dirk's mental walls.

Everywhere, everywhere, _everywhere_.

HEE HEE HEE!!!

"You're gonna love it, Dirky," he assured, "You're gonna _love_ it and _want_ it so bed."

God, he was so hard to focus. So hard to try and make sense of it all, because he didn't know what to think, what to expect. Biting down on those offending lips had been a mistake, because the sharp taste of blood wasn't there. It was a harsh, sugary rush that flooded his mouth, arched over his tongue, thickened the fog within his mind. He was startled, unprepared, and so, when that knee pushed up between his legs, he found a laugh startle out of him.

It took him a moment to fucking realize _what he'd just done_.

No! _No_ , focus, Dirk, _fight it_. You're Dirk Strider.

_Fight it_.

"I'm not gonna - shit - _love it_."

He didn't sound convincing at all. So, he drew a breath, arched his hips up and out of the way, trying again.

"I'm not going to be happy. I don't. I don't want this _fucked up_ -" He wasn't even sure what he was going to say now. It was getting hard to remember _why_ he was still struggling, especially when he looked into the eyes of his older self, his bigger, more powerful self. Those bright eyes... He could practically see the spirals within them, dancing and swirling. Entrancing. Enticing. He tried again, but he was so weak. He didn't. He couldn't.

"Get off..."

The man's grin _wiiidened_ , how in the name of anything that was holy did he do that, chattering out a response, "You can't _make_ me, Dirky."

Then, his recently healed lips moved to Dirk's throat, working against pale, freckled flesh. Teeth came into play, scraping over his pulse harshly before soothing the momentary skin with a warm, broad tongue. That knee wasn't letting up. Instead, he was rocking faster, smoother, sliding against Dirk's clothed cock, which twitched in response to all the attention.

Fight it. Fight it. _Fight it_.

He paused for a moment, sliding his hand out from under Dirk's top, and then gripping at the collar. A little cackle of a giggle was the only warning that the younger male received, and then that hand is coming down and out with a _RIIIP_. The fabric was no more, torn off cleanly, fingers slipping over his nipples without any barrier between his gaze and Dirk's chest. Then, it's nails, raking over flesh and drawing thin red lines over smooth skin.

HOO HOO HOO HOO!!!!

"I know you _love it_ , Dirky. _Love it_ , _love it_ , **_love it_**."

This wasn't right at all, in any way. And yet.

Dirk was slowly becoming a prisoner in his own mind, watching it warp out of alignment and slid out from under him like the proverbial rug. The smell of the sugary air was sickeningly heavy, getting stronger and stronger and stronger. His hips bucked against the encroaching thigh, legs kicking out in his effort. A little laugh, a giggle, bubbled up when his own thigh came in contact with the harsh lump in the other man's tight pants. His chest bared, hitching with little snickers and wiggles. That was funny! That was _so funny_. He wasn't really sure why, though. Everything was funny!

No. No, _nothing about this_ was _fucking funny_. He was. He didn't want.

HEE HEE HEE!!!

He was laughing, and, for once, in his miserable life, he felt good. He felt good, he smiled, he _liked_ himself. And.

And he _**hated** _ it. His very core was twisting, wild and out of control. He'd never been out of control before. He'd never allowed it before. He was warping, changing, sickening himself without his own permission.

_And that sick, sick, **sick** portion of him loved it._

"I like it, I love it," Dirk parroted back, squirming at the introduction of nails to his soft flesh, " _Ow_ , that hurts, you meanie!"

...

What?

Why had he said _meanie_? He'd normally say jackass. Asshole, fuckwad, dipshit. Why had he- And the train of of thought was derailed. The locomotive slopped of the tracks, which were promptly bombed and raked out of the ground with all sorts of destructive things. It wasn't completed, because there was a rush of sugar high, ringing in the very back of his head. Shit. "I _do_ love it, but you don't have to be so _mean_." His voice sounded odd. Too... happy.

It wasn't him.

It wasn't the same as it was before, monotonous and soft-spoken and controlled.

Oh, _God_ , it felt so... _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiip.
> 
> Still more to come.


	4. Scraping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies!!!
> 
> Babies, babies, babies, they had to make a million babies! A zillion babies! A bazillion!!!!!

It was getting harder to breath, because every escape of breath meant another wave of shaking, squealing giggles. His mind was a fog, no longer bound up nicely within his tall walls and fortified barriers. Everything was layering on top of itself, branching out into the fog to soak up every fraction of this heated madness. As he squirmed about, his hips bearing down on the knee still jammed between his thighs, he noted briefly that the pale bangs, flopping into his eyes, were darkening. Reddening, turning a furious crimson that reminded him, oddly enough, of Ronald McDonald.

"Oopsy!" was the response to his brief unhappiness. The powerful grip on his wrists was released, the man's head slowly lowering so his lips could trail over the scratches he'd left behind on the other's chest, lapping at the lines of blood that dared to well up. Kiss, kiss, kiss, and then teeth was dragging against ruined flesh. That big knee was still working against his too-tight pants, and then it wasn't.

Those violet-gloved hands were at the front of Dirk's jeans, palming, fumbling until...

**_RIIII-P!!!!_ **

Torn clean in two, thrown to opposite sides. Those huge hips were rocking forward again, letting the younger feel just how hard the man was inside his own bottoms. They kissed, tongue sliding together with minimal coaxing as they moaned, rocked, shivered out gasps while saliva dribbled down their chins. Dirk was so sweet; his attacker seemingly unable to get enough. They didn't care about the mess, hips rocking, grinding, rolling, pushing.

That's when the man began speaking again, panting in between their kisses and tongue-lashing, "Wanna fuck you, Dirky. It makes you feel so good! Makes you forget everything, and feel happy. Happier than anything! And it's gonna fill you up. All up, with babies."

HEE HEE HEE!!!

Babies?

What the _hell_?

What was he on about? They couldn't have babies. It was biologically impossible for that kind of shit to go down! They-

"Babies!" Dirk caught himself chirping, happier and louder than a way too fucking happy seagull. His voice was still distorted, dragged through a sound filter and coated in rainbow sprinkles. "Babies, babies, _babies_ ; let's make a million babies! A _zillion_ babies!"

What was happening? Every portion of his brain seemed to be shutting down, the thought processes derailed and trampled over with this contagious sugar rush. All that seemed to be left was the little corner in the depths of his mind, trying to cling to reality, to sanity, to the fear that was encroaching his entirety. But that corner of him knew it was losing and that made it all even worse. The other man was hard, grinding against Dirk so insistently, and he _knew_ where this was going. He knew what was going to happen, but even the bit of him that dared to cling to sanity was too doped up on Trickster sweetness to fucking care.

As he suckled on the man's tongue like a fine piece of hard candy, color began splotching over his gloves. It was the only bit of his clothing that he was still wearing, really, so he had no idea what was happening to the rest of his clothing.

 _No_ , cried the last part of Dirk Strider, begged, pleaded. This was wrong. It was twisted, it was sick, it was a horrible dream and wanted to wake up and get away from it all. He wanted to escape the fear that was melting away and becoming something that he didn't want to face. He didn't want to be happy, not like this. He didn't want to give up his sense of self and lose everything to these overwhelming feelings.

But the rest of him didn't care. Couldn't care.

His fingers slid over broad shoulders almost reverently, giggles sneaking out of him. He felt so _good_. He was happy, he was laughing, he was pushing his fingers up against the bulging in the man's pants. The world was bright and multicolored and so, so, so, so perfect now. "Let's make BABIES!" Hips rolling forward, hands pushing and pressing and fondling against the big lump that he wanted, needed, yearned for.

"Let's do it!"

The larger version of Dirk was grinning wide, wide, wide, now that he knew just how ready the younger was to make babies. Bending nearly double to get an arm around the smaller, he hefted Dirk onto his shoulder with ease and took heavy steps towards the bed. The owner of said furniture was thrown down, his head crushed among pillows when lips bore down against his with enough force to bruise. Then, he pulled back, stood and his fingers gripped...

_RIIIIP!!!_

Taut and toned flesh, riddled with scars and rippling as muscles shifted underneath his skin. It was enough to induce a hunger in Dirk that spread through every fiber of his being. The hairs at the back of his neck tingled, fingers coming up to curl and grab at air because he wanted the man right now, right away, right this fucking _second_. The bigger Dirk answered his little grabby hands quickly, looming above him and shoving his thighs into the air. Dirk's knees pressed against his shoulders, and he giggled, wheezed, grinned so hard that it physically hurt.

And then, to make up for that, he grinned even more.

HEE HEE HEE!!!!

The laughter echoed and blossomed and flooded the universe.

HEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!

There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn just chapter i swear it


	5. Flooding In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna wait!"
> 
> "I wanna make a baby right now!!!!"
> 
> "Make a baby in me. Let's fuck, fuck, fuuuuck until we make the best babies!!!!!!"

Dirk was on board the Baby-Making Express, and it was on a one-stop ride to Dickingville.

The larger man's hands were hot, hot, hot on his flesh, burning into his skin and daring to mark him with their bruising grip. Forcing Dirk's knees to press against his shoulders, a tongue that branded into him like a white-hot flame. The wet muscle dragged over his inner thighs, dipping down against the pucker of his anus and wedging into tight flesh for the beginnings of a rimming. However, it didn't last, and Dirk whined under his breath when there was a pressure at his balls, and gentle suction with lips wrapped around his sac. He kissed and pressed and now moving to bite down on one of Dirk's plush cheeks. He chuckled against the young Strider's body, sucking a hickey into being.

For the succumbing teen, it was like something was being poured into him.

Was it honey? Was it caramel? It didn't matter either way. It didn't matter at all, because the sensation was pouring in from his toes, and filling him up with a natural sort of feeling. If it weren't for the way he wanted to scream and escape, it would probably feel pretty damn nice.

That was the problem, though.

It felt nice.

It felt _wonderful_.

He had to tilt his head forward, chin against his chest so he could see clearly the ravagings that he was being subjected to. It was enough to get a twitch, and another, out of his dick, hard and throbbing against his belly. The sight was arousing, maddening, something that he couldn't help but become entranced with. It was too much, the sensations of his senses colliding, driving him to let his head fall back. With his spine arching in time to breathless little noises that may have been giggles, he felt the last bits of his sanity and sense of self fade away in the flow of sugar rush. As it dragged remnants of Dirk Strider in its wake, he came conclusions that made complete sense.

Everything.

And he meant _everything_.

Everything was funny!

That other Dirk, all big and intimidating and huge, was funny. His legs all scrunched up, with his knees jammed up against his shoulders, was _funny_. That talented tongue working against his private places was funny, funny, funny! The suckling and nips and the way he could feel his bruises cropping up? That was _so funny_. He practically cackled at the gayety of it all, but that was quickly cut short with moans of utmost appreciation for the ministrations down under.

And his mind switched from how _funny_ it all was, to how utterly _unfa_ _i_ _r_ this set up happened to be. Sure, he felt wonderful and happy and blissful, but he wanted to touch the big man with his bulging muscles. He wanted to suck all over his private places and make his giggle because it was fun, fun, _fun_. Then, however, teeth dug into his skin, and he screeched out a _yowch!_ That hurt a bit, but then there was tingling and it...

It was just so _funny_.

"That's not how you make _babies_ , you dumb-dumb-dummy!" But the giggles bubbled up, his hands moving between his spread legs to grasp at pointy shades and throw them somewhere. _Of course_ he already knew that! Big Dirk was all strong and he was making Dirk feel so good... He just knew, knew, _knew_ they were going to have the very best babies. The kind that people gave candy to, because candy was always good and babies were good, and the larger version of Dirk was pushing his tongue inside the thinner, drawing the most delicious sounds from him.

_Hee, hee, hee!_

With the hot, wet tongue pushing into him, his thoughts were scattering with an abandon matched only by the fervor with which the larger man went at his task. Pulling back, trailing sticky-sweet drool all over Dirk's left thigh, with his tongue tickling at his inner knee. Then, he leaned up further, and their lips met. It was a messy kiss, with all sorts of gasps and pants whenever they had to pull back for a breath or two.

Then he's leaning back, reaching down to rip off his bottoms. Dirk's mouth _watered_ at the sight, because he had never, ever seen anything that big in real life. He was so entranced that he barely heard the man speaking; "We're gonna have so many babies, Dirky. You're gonna have a million, and we can name they all something different!" He's rambling, rattling off name's like Juniper and Roger and Lily.

Well, Dirk didn't have time for that. He wanted to have babies immediately, and _right away_ , so he shoved with all his might and got the bigger Dirk sprawled on his back, with the blunt up of his huuuuge dick prodding between his plush cheeks.

"Dirkyyyy," he whined, though not really looking all that unhappy, "Ya gotta wait! Babies don't come out _instantly_."

Before he sank down, Dirk took a moment to ponder, and then respond once he was sure of it. After all, he remembered his friends, and he knew that they would be more than happy to make babies. "We're _all_ going have babies! All of us, with a million, zillion babies that all taste sweet and then we can make _more_!"

Hee, hee, _hee!_

 _Haa, haa,_ haa!!!!

He had been so unhappy before this big man had come in! Why had he been so unhappy? Why had he been brooding and thoughtless and _so unhappy_? All of his problems could be solved so easily, and yet he'd never thought it through! It was so simple! All he had to do was make babies with everyone, and they would all be so happy!!!

Their lips pushed together, with Dirk drinking in all the flavors that were twisted up and mixed in the man's mouth. Things like peanut butter, and chocolate, and hazelnut, and was that vanilla? It was so horrible whenever they had to breathe, and he only got closer, gripping at spiky hair, sans that silly hat. "I don't _wanna_ wait!" It was a loud cry, punctuated by the careful drag of his bigger self's cock against his clenching sphincter. "I wanna make a baby _right_ now!!!!"

Dirk positioned himself, with the blunt head pressing against him teasingly. It wasn't _enough_ , so he had to make himself clear. Another kiss, and another, with their chins getting all sticky and his breath coming a bit shorter with the apprehension.

"Make a baby in me. Let's fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_ until we make the best babies!!!!!! And then! And then!!!"

 _Hoo, hoo,_ _**hoo!!!**_

"Then I get to thank you!" His hips pushed down just a bit.

"For making me _so_ happy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep putting off the sex because it's this massive clusterfuck and I want it to be good, so have this.


	6. Chapter 6

This whole mess it going to be rewritten because I don't like how I put it together. Expect some new material soon.


End file.
